


Where the Journey Always Leads

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Don't copy to another site, Kissing, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Omega Jason Todd, Scenting, Seduction, Stray Jay, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: A touch of anxiety twisted low in his gut. It was his first time running with Selina again after returning. He knew word would travel quickly of Stray’s reappearance at Catwoman’s side. There was no way they weren’t going to run into the Bat tonight.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 7
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

A touch of anxiety twisted low in his gut. It was his first time running with Selina again after returning. He knew word would travel quickly of Stray’s reappearance at Catwoman’s side. There was no way they weren’t going to run into the Bat tonight. 

B would want to asses him. Wouldn’t trust him. He was probably right not to, after all he had done with the League. A flare irritation flashed through him but he tamped it down as he vaulted over a chimney, a shout leaving his lips as the wind whipped through his hair.

He’d missed this. Missed his city. Missed his mom. But he’d owed Talia for giving him his mind back, so he’d stayed, had worked for her for awhile. Had learned. Boy, had he learned. More than just how to be an assassin or a spy. Boy Wonder wouldn’t know what hit him.

Tonight the kittens were just playing. A reassessment of his skills. Jason smirked. He would blow Selina away. 

They jumped along the rooftops, playing tag and hide and seek. He won an increasingly dangerous game of gymnastics themed HORSE. They were sparring when Stray finally felt that heavy gaze on them. He rolled his eyes and swept his mom’s feet out from under her in a move taught to him by Talia.

Before he could help her up, he was facing black breastplate of the Bat himself. Growling. The scent of angry alpha washed over him he backed up, hands raised in peace but not submission. Batman wasn’t his alpha.

“What the hell, B?” Selina asked as she climbed to her feet behind him.

“That was a League move.” The man rumbled in threat.

“Yeah.” Jason agreed, cautiously. “That’s where I was the last couple of years. Made no secret of it. Told Sels already.”

The dark night looked to her for confirmation. Catwoman nodded and he relaxed, only slightly. “You broke ties?”

“Mostly.” He agreed. “Still talk to T occasionally. She likes me.”

“We’ll discuss that later.”

“I’m not your pack, Batman. You don’t get a say.” Jason bared his teeth in challenge.

“Hey! I heard we were rolling out the welcoming party!” A familiar voice cut through the tension as Robin bounced onto the rooftop.

Except, that wasn’t Robin anymore. 

The kid had grown up. Well, so had Jason, but damn. Gone were the green scaly panties. Nightwing was what Selina had said, right? Nightwing was wearing a skintight suit that clung to every curve and angle of his body. It cradled his thighs and calves like it had been painted on. 

And the blue… The blue V in the center of his chest wrapped and extended down to the ends of his middle fingers. Jay had a flash of the those fingers buried inside him. He flushed as a wave of attraction and arousal swept through his body. 

Nightwing’s friendly smiled suddenly sharpened to something predatory and Stray remembered… He wasn’t wearing any scent suppressants. He’d just broadcasted his interest to everyone on the rooftop. To his mother, to Nightwing, to Batman.

His cheeks heated in embarrassment. Fuck.

—————————— 

Selina had pulled Bruce away pretty quickly, leaving Nightwing and Stay alone. She waved cheerfully at the pair as she somersaulted away, Batman grappling after her with a dark warning scowl. Jason wasn’t sure if it was directed at him or Dick and didn’t care.

As soon as they were out of sight, the vigilante turned his sights on Jason. “It’s been awhile, kitten.”

“You’re not calling me that.” The omega deadpanned, crossing his arms and glaring at the alpha.

“I’ve always called you that.” He sidled up and leaned into Jason, warmth spread from their connected shoulders. Leather did not insulate well.

“I’ve always told you not to, bird boy.” 

“Aw, come on, Jay.” Dick whispered, hot breath ghosting over his ear, “I’m your oldest friend.”

“I’m older than you, little chickadee. Not happening.” Jason cleared his throat and separated himself from Nightwing, putting some distance between them. What the fuck. _What the fuck_. His hormones needed to chill the hell out. Like come on. 

“You know I always had a thing for you.”

“That right.” There was that deadpan again. 

“You know I did.” Dick closed the space again. “C’mon, kitten. I came all the way over from Bludhaven to see you as soon as I heard you were out. Don’t run away.”

“I’m not running away.”

“Then what is this?” He gestured between them, frowning.

“Trying to get some space. D’ya mind?” Jason ground out, trying to wrangle in his attraction to the other man.

“I thought you wanted me, too.” Nightwing sighed, frustrated.

“You don’t want me, Dick.” Stray scoffed, “It was a crush. A thrill. It always was. You want some pretty little omega that will give you everything you want. Not some street trash half rogue from the alley.” They’d jokingly flirted for years but Jay had always known it was never, could never, be real. Even if they were closer in age. Even though they _were_ now, after his period in the ground.

Dick froze, staring at the omega. His scent traced with bitterness of long-held resentment. Holy fuck, Jason actually believed that. 

“That’s not… Jay, that’s not true. I’ve _always_ wanted you. Yeah, it was a crush when I was twelve, but I’m not twelve anymore. I -”

Stray cut him off with bravado, “Aw, don’t get upset, bird boy. You couldn’t handle me.”

Automatically, he shot back, “I can handle anything you throw at me.”

Challenge sparked in the omega’s eyes. _Shit_. Straightening, Jason purred, “Really? Can you?” He advanced forward, strutting just as well as Selina ever had. “Dickie, baby, you won’t believe what I learned while I was gone.”

Nightwing stood still as he was stalked, stomach turning in anticipation. He sucked in a breath as fingertips trailed along the back of his neck. The only place Jason touched him. The alpha pressed back against them.

“Dick, the things I could show you. _Teach_ you.” Strands caught as the gloved hand ran through his hair. Light glinted off Jay’s bottom lip, wet from where he’d licked them. All the blood in Dick’s body rushed south. “Have you ever -” A seductive smile stretched across the thief’s lips as he “Of course you haven’t. Nevermind.”

Jason opened his mouth again but whatever he was going to say was cut off. Nightwing surged forward and kissed him. Gentle hands cupped his face, holding him carefully. The omega trembled and a flare of worry consumed the alpha. He’d misstepped. He was about to pull away when Jay melted into the kiss with a soft whine.

He took his time. Careful. Gentle. Slow. He’d learned some things, too, while Jason was away. A thrill shot through him every time he managed to pull a moan or whine from the worldly omega. When they parted, breathing hard, Jason stared at him with wide, vulnerable eyes.

Dick reached up and pulled off his scent neutralizing patches. He wanted them to be on even ground for this conversation.

“Jason, I have wanted you for a very long time. I don’t know if we’ll work out. No one knows that. But it’s not a crush anymore. Even before you - even before, it was more than that. I want a chance to try.”

The sharp lime of sincerity threaded Dick’s honey and autumn leaves sent, leaving no doubt to his statement. 

“Why?” Stray asked, flabbergasted.

“Because it’s _you_.” The only answer he could give. “It’s always been you, kitten.”

“Okay.” 

Dick kissed him again.


	2. Consequences of Inattention

A wave of magic washed over them and Dick swore. All he’d wanted was to have a little fun with his boyfriend tonight. Make out a little on the rooftops. Maybe go back to Jay’s den and blow his mind. Magic meant problems. Magic meant -

“ _What did you steal?_ ” Dick demanded as heat swept over his body.

“Nothing!” Stray whined, twitching as he also felt the effects. 

Somehow, Nightwing didn’t believe the thief. Both groaned as another wave of heat swept over them. Jason yelped in pain and Dick grabbed for his omega but with a soft _pop_ he was gone. 

_Fuck_.

“Jay?!” He called in panic, looking around. Another wave of heat and pain and his world changed. Vision greying out. 

He blinked. 

Everything was taller. He whined in confusion and tried to move.

His limbs didn’t work correctly. Dick looked down. He had four legs. Four very canine legs. Well… shit. He tried to stand. It took him a few minutes but he managed. Even then it was shaky. 

A noise caught his attention. _Jay_. 

Carefully he inched over.

 _Oh_. 

Oh god, he was _adorable_.

His kitten was a kitten. 

The cutest little red cat had had ever seen. Dick was pretty sure he was some kind of wild cat breed. He… was he even full-grown? He didn’t think so. 

He was so tiny. 

Jason mewed.

If it was possible, he would have died of cute. He nuzzled his boyfriend with his new nose, taking in the, frankly minuscule, changes in scent. Jason growled and tried to swipe at him but the alpha just wuffed in amusement. 

They needed to get to B. Or even Selina. Someone with thumbs.

He eyed Stray.

There was no way his little legs would be able to keep up.

Almost like he could read the expression on the alpha’s face, Jason hissed. Unperturbed, Dick gently picked up his boyfriend by the scruff of his neck. His growl was fucking adorable. Really it was. 

Seriously - if his kitten was going to steal things, he should at least make sure they weren’t magical. He’d get over the indignity.

…He wondered if he could get someone to take pictures…


End file.
